Gel candles have been used for dispensing a controlled release of different scents, phenomones, insect repellents, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,175 to Johnson, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hydrocarbon gel in which one or more block copolymers are derived from styrene-rubber block units, a hydrocarbon oil and an insecticide or insect repellant. The composition is for emitting the scents at low temperatures and for use in skin applications. A candle is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,089 to Elsamalotz discloses a clear candle made from a gel comprising mineral oil containing at least one diblock copolymer and at least one triblock copolymer. The combination disclosed forms a candle which can overheat and is subject to flashing when in a confined container and burned for a long period of time.
In aromatherapy, the different scents from essential oils trigger a mind-body reaction, which have been indicated as alleviating physical and emotional symptoms such as muscle pain, nervousness, irritability, headaches and lethargy.
In aromatherapy, oils, herbs such as bergamot, geranium, lavender, tea tree, lemon, peppermint and sage have been used to treat acne and oily skin.
The essential oils of rose, aloe, jasmine, and orange have been used to treat dry skin.
For stress and anxiety, the essential oils for aromatherapy are allspice, cedarwood, melissa, orange and sandalwood.
Essential oils derived from impatiens, rose, iris, holly snapdragons and other plants have been found to be useful for aromatherapy alone or in a combination.
The diffusion of the essential oils by means of the present invention provides the same reaction as spraying the essential oils in a room.
Many of the terpenes, for example, menthol, thymol, eucalyptus, and the like have been found to be useful in room vaporizers and sprays to disinfect or to provide a decongestant effect. It would be advantageous to use the terpenes in combination with the candles of the present invention. The use of the specific hydrocarbon oils of the invention together with a larger wick causes a greater pooling of the candle body and thereby a greater release of scent.
It is understood that the term "burn point" with regard to hydrocarbon oil gel candle relates to the temperature at which a fire will be sustained.
"Flash point" relates to the temperature at which the hydrocarbon oil gives off a vapor sufficient to form an ignitable mixture with air. This temperature is generally lower than the burn point and relates to the type of volatiles in the oil.
It is common in the industry to provide a metal clip at the base of a wick. Generally, the base of the metal clip has a base diameter of 15-20 mm and a neck or stem height of about 2 mm.
The wicks of candles are usually waxed and formed by strands of cotton or other threads. The nomenclature varies within the industry. For example, wicking material prepared by Atkins & Pierce having a designation of 44-28-18z refers to a wick wound with a 44 gear (provides relative tightness) size of wick having 28 strands of a type 18 cotton and a zinc core.
Flat braided wicks can be used, however such wicks are more common in large pillar type candles. The dimensions for a flat braided wick are generally by the total number of threads used to prepare the wick, for example, a 15 ply flat braid wick would contain 15 threads, perhaps 5 threads in each of 3 strands which are braided.